


ejected

by saltwatersweets



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, POV Second Person, Self-Sacrifice, i wrote this at 3 am in thirty minutes, past major character death, why are the fics and art for a game about space jellybeans so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltwatersweets/pseuds/saltwatersweets
Summary: You check for their location in Admin. They are in Navigation. You can feel the fire start up in you again, a now familiar sensation. You slowly but surely walk over to meet them. You are so, so hungry. You have to kill them. You have to. You’ll continue to burn if you do not.You crawl through a vent. It’s just them now. Even if they see, when they see, they won’t stand a chance. They are still in Navigation, why are they so slow? Surely they must have completed whatever useless tasks they had. They are still there, and they must die, they, they-They have kids.Not their kids, of course. No one on the ship was really old enough to have kids, not even you. But siblings were common. Most left their mini’s at home, where they would be safe, where they would be cared for by someone else, but they- they didn’t have anyone else. It had always been just them.You know this crewmate.
Relationships: Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	ejected

It is done.

Only one remains, aside from you. They are not like you. They are not An Impostor. 

The other Impostor was ejected, voted off by the crewmates and your own hands. You had to do it. You had to do it to survive.

You had to do a lot to survive.

You don’t quite remember who you have dismembered, the kills and spares blending together after weeks in space. You have forgotten… a lot. You were once a crewmate, were once one of Them, before It took over. You were so hungry all the time. You had to kill them. You had to. You had to you had to you had to

You do remember the first time you killed. The relief. It was like you had been choking, cut off from air like you had done to them many times, and in a flash, you could breathe again. Like you had been ejected into the abyss and ripped right back into the spaceship. Like you had been burning, scorching, smoldering, and all at once were cool again. 

You were once one of Them. Then It came. This parasite has taken over you and now there is nothing left. No one left. You are not a crewmate, not a person. You are An Impostor. You are the betrayer. 

There is no one left.

Except for them.

You check for their location in Admin. They are in Navigation. You can feel the fire start up in you again, a now familiar sensation. You slowly but surely walk over to meet them. You are so, so hungry. You have to kill them. You have to. You’ll continue to burn if you do not.

You crawl through a vent. It’s just them now. Even if they see, when they see, they won’t stand a chance. They are still in Navigation, why are they so slow? Surely they must have completed whatever useless tasks they had. They are still there, and they must die, they, they-

They have kids.

Not their kids, of course. No one on the ship was really old enough to have kids, not even you. But siblings were common. Most left their mini’s at home, where they would be safe, where they would be cared for by someone else, but they- they didn’t have anyone else. It had always been just them.

You know this crewmate.

They had always been very nice to you. Even when everyone else had been against you, they still stuck by your side and heard everyone out before coming to a decision. They were not talkative, and reminded you a bit of yourself in that way, but they were kind. They were always very kind.

Even now, you can hear them whispering hushed reassurances to their mini’s, promises of everything will be okay and I’ll protect you, I will. It’s all quite useless. Surely they must know that it is useless. Surely they must know that whatever god they believe in has made a timer and that their time is out. Surely they must know that they are seconds away from dying just as quietly as the stars that surround them.

You are holding the knife. You are so, so very hungry. Your footsteps echo across the rooms as you walk to them.

One of their siblings stares up at you. They are shaking.

They are all shaking. 

The crewmate must hear you, but they do not turn around. They just clutch their mini closer, closer, closer. 

You are hungry.

You know what you must do. 

You creep behind them, hand reaching, reaching, and-

-press your hand down on their shoulder.

They flinch, turn around, and see you. They do not talk, they have no expression, but their head cocks sideways in a blatant face of confusion. Why have you not killed them? Why have you not killed them?

You push them closer to the walls. 

Their siblings follow them, so very small below you. As gently as you can, you push them into the escape pod. 

The door slams, and you see yourself reflected in the glass, the red lights blaring and blaring and blaring.

You do not know how to do tasks, have long forgotten that, but you know how to do this. You send them back to Earth. 

They will be happy. They will not linger on a suicide mission. They will be with whatever people they have left.

You? You have no one anymore. You have lost everything and given up everything. You have held and torn everything apart with your bare hands. You are An Impostor.

Their ship leaves. They were ejected. You watch them embark on their journey. With what little humanity you have left, you hope they are safe.

Around you, past the red, stars twinkle. You don’t have much conscious thought anymore, but you finally know what they all meant when they said space was beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> basically this fic believes in the theory that "impostors" are actually parasites that take over crewmates, and then the infected become impostors. idk i just thought it was an interesting theory. i always love parasite stuff
> 
> also this fic is very obviously based off of this comic [here](https://kazimir29.tumblr.com/post/630688402092736512/the-price-of-the-guilty-when-theres-a-reactor) bc i love this comic it got me pogging at one am in the morning and i couldn't sleep without writing this


End file.
